


Sticky Bug

by unravel_you



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, also i've been having a writing block for such a long time and the first thing i write is this?, dumb boys in love, i am uncontrollable, i cannot believe, i just read the chapter today, mention of a confession, so sweet, the soccer captain has captured my heart, we probably won't know more about yoshida but??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unravel_you/pseuds/unravel_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First (and probably the only) Sugawara x Yoshida fic on here woOHOO</p><p>(featuring dumb boys blushing and being cute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Sticky Bug/Ojama Mushi by Amatsuki (which is the cutest song ever btw)

Saying that Sugawara was nervous would be an understatement. He was beyond nervous. Impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, heart fluttering in anticipation and the glances he was throwing at his watch becoming more frequent. His date was late by five minutes. Only five minutes. This was not a reason for him to be this nervous. Five minutes was nothing.

This was what he tried telling himself, but it didn’t calm him down. The thoughts that his date had changed his mind at the last minute, that Sugawara had been dumped before even spending some time with him, were still there.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the negative thoughts. This was ridiculous, he would never do that. Sugawara knew him. From their rivalry, their continuous (petty) competition, Sugawara knew that he wasn’t the type of man to do such a thing. Especially not after having confessed to him the way he did. Dragging him off behind the school, where no one would see them, declaring his crush on him in the most embarrassing and clichéd way, his face red and nervously rubbing the nape of his neck.

Sugawara had been stunned at the moment, but soon after, his face had taken almost the exact same colour as his, stuttering out a reply. Just thinking about it made his cheeks redden.

This was why he was currently waiting in front of the library – where they had decided to meet – leaning against a wall, feeling very alert. He had taken care of dressing up properly, not too formally but not too casually either. Just enough that he looked classy but relaxed. This was his first date after all. He wanted it to go well, and he wanted him to have a good impression of him. It would be the first time that they would meet outside of school, after all.

“Sugawara!”

The boy jumped lightly, surprised by the voice that suddenly called out to him. He turned his head to see that his date had finally arrived and was jogging up to him.

“Yoshida.” Sugawara said, pouting slightly (teasingly) at him. “Don’t yell like that. You surprised me.”

The other boy narrowed his eyes, passing a hand through his hair. Sugawara couldn’t help but notice how different he looked when he wasn’t in his school uniform or his soccer outfit. It made his heart flutter a little.

“Ah? Were you daydreaming maybe?” Sugawara didn’t reply, but instead turned his head the other way, pouting. “Well… Anyway, sorry for the late. I had some… problems…”

Sugawara let out a soft laugh, looking back at the other boy. “What, don’t tell me you were late because you didn’t know what to wear.”

“Actually, yes, that’s it.”

Sugawara felt himself flush at this, and Yoshida was no better. The soccer captain was averting his gaze, cheeks pink. Once again rubbing the nape of his neck in embarrassment (a habit of his, Sugawara had noted). He did seemed like he had put a lot of effort into dressing up. He was already good looking, but with the clothes he was wearing, he looked particularly handsome.

“Ah… I-Is that so…” Sugawara mentally scolded himself for acting so sheepishly. He felt like the personification of that one cliché of the high school girl in love, and this embarrassed him.

“Yeah.” Replied Yoshida, finally looking back at him. “I see that you’re the same too. I-I mean, you look like you put in quite a bit of effort yourself to look good. U-Unless you always look like this outside of school. I mean, of course you do—I mean, you probably won’t dress up only for a date with me, I mean--”

“No!” said Sugawara, a bit too loudly for his taste, interrupting Yoshida. “I mean-- ” His face seemed to redden even more as he rubbed his arm, flustered to the core. “Of course, I always try to look good but- today’s a special day for me, I mean, it’s my first date ever, so… ” He looked up at the other boy, a sheepish smile playing on his lips, head tilted slightly to the side. “I wanted to… look extra good for you, I guess.”

To Yoshida, it seemed like swallowing had become more difficult. His lips parted, as if he wanted to say something, but immediately closed for fear that he was going to say something stupid. Finally, after debating about what exactly he was supposed to say to this, the boy settled for simply laughing awkwardly, feeling a certain foreign feeling at the pit of his stomach.

“Stop that.” He said, a wide, embarrassed grin forming on his lips when he saw Sugawara’s confused expression. “This--” he motioned to Sugawara’s appearance. “Getting all dolled up for me, blushing like some high school girl and—laughing. Like that. That laugh is—way too cute and—stop it!”

Sugawara was now trying to hold his laughter (not really), a hand in front of his mouth, his laugh sounding like a soft melody t Yoshida, as cheesy as it sounded. It seemed as if his entire face had lightened up, all the nervousness from earlier having dissipated, instead replaced a comfortable feeling, a pretty, laughing face and sparkly eyes.

“Wh-What the hell?” He looked at Yoshida, feeling so much lighter than earlier. “This doesn’t sound like you at all. Are you really Yoshida? That dork from the soccer club!”

“Hey!” protested Yoshida playfully, grinning. “I could ask you the same thing! The Sugawara I know isn’t cute at all! I mean… Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“Oh, really?” asked Sugawara, stepping closer to him. “Just a little bit? That’s all?” He laughed again at how Yoshida averted his gaze, embarrassed all over again. “Don’t you think that I’m more than just ‘a little bit’ cute?”

“I refuse to answer that.”

“Aww, come on!” Sugawara cooed, bumping their shoulders lightly. “Will you answer if I invite you for cup of coffee? I know a very nice café not far from here. My treat.” He grinned at how Yoshida seemed to perk up at his offer.

“…Add in some cake and that’s a deal.” He said before Sugawara playfully linked their arms together, laughing sweetly (Yoshida swore he could hear angels sing somewhere).

“Cake? Really?”

“I like parfaits. Also shut up.”

Yoshida couldn’t help but grin the entire way to the café, and he also didn’t seem to mind how close Sugawara was to him. This made the setter happy, incredibly so. And he hoped that there would be more than this single date between them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Suga is a very shippable character, you know.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling mistake it's almost midnight and


End file.
